


Conspiracy Theories

by Llama1412



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-15
Updated: 2010-11-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama1412/pseuds/Llama1412
Summary: There is a portion of the castle that no one enters.
Relationships: Ygraine de Bois/Uther Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 3





	Conspiracy Theories

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on livejournal in 2010. Posted unedited.

There is a portion of the castle that no one enters. The older servants say that it was sealed off after the queen's death to spare the king the grief memories brought.

Really, though, it's no fun to just leave it at that, so each year, the servants of Camelot will come up with a new reason behind the abandoned tower. It's a special training facility for assassin troops, it's a secret torture chamber, it's an experimental lab where the Court Physician tries out all his bizarre remedies. It's where they keep prisoners, some say. Instead of actually executing sorcerers, the king keeps them locked in the tower, working for him to cast evil spells on the enemies of Camelot.

No one knows what actually goes on between the damp, dark stone walls and no one cares. The mystery is half the fun and besides, all those who have ventured in to investigate have disappeared.

Maybe it's the gateway to Avalon, someone suggests. After all, legend as it that the castle was built on the threshold to the world of eternal youth.

No one cares that the walls are more likely to contain the tomb of the beloved queen. No one wants to know if the queen's chambers have withstood the pressures of time. No one thinks that the king remembers the tower and no one wants him to. They like their routines, competing to come up with the most outrageous theories, and they don't want the harsh truth of reality to change that.

So on the anniversary of the queen's death, the prince's birth, no one pays any mind to the king and his son going together to stand in front of the tower and honor the loss to their family.


End file.
